


Dear Gallagher

by LurkerNoLonger



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Birthday, Break Up, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Finn, Jealous Rae, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkerNoLonger/pseuds/LurkerNoLonger
Summary: Rae and Finn have broken up, but their child keeps them connected.





	Dear Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little nothing, but it got away from me. Now it is a long lot of nothing. Sorry.
> 
> Oh and, I wasn't sure of Finn's birthday so I used Nico's instead (January 26th).
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr September, 2017. Minor edits.

_Dear Gallagher,_

_Happy Christmas buddy! Saw these at the shop and thought of you. Reminds me of all our trips to the park. Couldn’t help but get ‘em._

_I know mum’ll tell you “only one”, but don’t you worry. When she thinks no ones looking, she’ll sneak into the lounge to watch Top of the Pops, so just snag another one then! Trust me, she’ll never know. Used to do it all the time with her choc chip cookies, and she never had a clue! ;)_

_Hope you get the wishbone at dinner! I know what I’d wish for._

_Miss ya,  
Dad x_

Rae shakes her head with a fond laugh, as she reads over the note for the third time. She glances at the box of biscuits shaped like squirrels, and smooths a hand over Gallagher’s head.

“Lamb and gravy. Your favourite, innit? Finn still remembers.”

The pup sits up at the familiar name. Quirking his head to the side, his tail starting to wag excitedly. Rae can’t help but grin.

“Don’t get any ideas about an extra treat now,” she warns before feeding him one of the biscuits. “Always knew when your dad did it. Thought he was so clever, the dickhead.”

And then she can’t help her small sad smile, or the tears welling up in her eyes.

\---

“Yeah, Da’ I’ll be there. 7 o'clock sharp. Got it.” Finn cradles the phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching for the pile of post that’s spread on the welcome mat below the slot. “Look, the longer you take to tell me to be there on time, the later I’ll be!”

As his dad goes through the plans for Finn’s birthday weekend for the umpteenth time, he shuffles through the mail.  
Bill.  
Bill.  
A flyer for the garden centre. Fairy lights are on offer for the post holiday season.  
Bill.  
A yellow envelope. No stamp, no return address. Finn turns it over and guffaws when he sees the seal covered in a single muddy paw print.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing Da’. Look I gotta go, see you in a bit alrigh’?”

“Don’t be late!”

As soon as he’s hung up Finn rips open the envelope, hands shaking slightly from happy anticipation. His eyes move across the front of a card, and he throws his head back to laugh, harder than he’s laughed in the last three months.

“ _YOU’RE MY FAVOURITE FACE TO LICK WHEN I’VE FINISHED CLEANING MY BOLLOCKS_ ” is the message he’s greeted with, and if it wasn’t so funny he’d be sad that only she could make him this happy.

The inside is much sweeter, a simple “ _Happy Birthday to my Doggy Daddy!_ ” Below that, Finn can tell Rae has used her wrong hand to messily scrawl “ _ur the most PAWesome dad eva xx_ ” before forcing Gallagher to press another muddy paw down as a signature.

Inside the envelope he finds a photo. Gallagher in front of the Christmas tree, tongue out, teeth bared in what can only be classified as a smile. A tartan gift bow is stuck precariously to his ear, and the tin of mostly eaten squirrel biscuits sits next to him.

Half in shot is Rae, hand out as if to adjust the bow. She’s beautiful as always, and Finn wonders who snapped the photo. Hopes it was Linda or Karim, maybe even Chloe; just no one new.

He examines the rest of the scene, trying to commit it to memory. Maybe if he can memorize it, it’ll be easier to step into it and pretend that he had been there Christmas Day, instead of sat on his dad’s lounge over a turkey sarnie. He’s able to make out a few of the baubles hanging on the tree in the background, and he feels his chest fill with a dangerous cocktail of hurt and hope when he spies the glossy black of the set of decorations they’d bought together; tiny vinyl records, engraved with “R&F”. Finn traces his thumb over the image, over the part of Rae that’s visible. Scoffs at himself for thinking that’s exactly what he has left of her: just small parts. Carbon copies of what life was before.

Moving into the bedroom, he wedges the photo into the frame of his mirror, right below the one of them the day they moved into that flat. Their flat. Chop had captured the moment perfectly. Rae is scowling at Finn as he holds up the Babylon Zoo record, about to add it to the shelf of vinyl in their new music room. He can still remember how she’d tried to snatch it from his hand, threatening to use it as a pot coaster. They’d play wrestled until they were both on the carpet and the grappling had shifted to tangled limbs and mingled lips, when Chop had yelled “I’m still ‘ere you dirty fuckers!” before leaving the room. It’s one of his favourite memories and, when he’d moved out, the photo was one of his top priorities to pack.

Finn sighs and lays back on the bed. He misses that home, that room, that girl. If things hadn’t gone to shit Rae would be coming with him to his Dad’s; Gallagher in the back seat, head stuck out the window panting into the wind. He can imagine it perfectly and it makes his eyes sting. He almost lets the hurt take over, until he remembers that she’d put up their baubles, so Finn lets the hope win out instead.

\---

Finn rearranges the two gift boxes on the passenger seat, repeating to himself that the purple one is full of Rae’s favourite chocolate, while the black one has liver treats for Gallagher. He’s antsy about this whole thing already, doesn’t need the added worry of poisoning the both of them with a nerve induced mix-up. He was annoyed at the shops for only carrying the cheesy love-heart shaped carriers, knowing Rae would find it campy, but it’s Valentine’s Day after all.

He’s sitting in his car, outside the building that houses the magazine Rae works for. Glancing at his watch, he’s timed it perfectly; knows from experience that in a couple minutes Rae will walk out with her coworker Rob. Finn’s legs bounce nervously, his knees hitting the steering wheel that he’s gripping firmly. This could go wrong in so many ways, but he’s been holding on to the baubles on the tree for the last fortnight; the tinsel-shiny prospect of them keeping him afloat, and he’s sure deep down that she’s thinking of him too. When Finn sees Rob emerge from the front doors alone, his brow furrows and he jumps out quickly and jogs to meet him at the entrance.

“Finn!” Rob is cheerful, but obviously surprised to see him, and Finn wonders how much he knows about the last few months. “What’re you doing here?”

“Alrigh’, Rob?” Finn tucks his hands in his jeans, shoulders bobbing up and down in greeting. “Just wanted to catch Rae. Is she running late?”

Rob’s face morphs into a mask of confusion and the tide of Finn’s nerves threatens to drown every one of his internal organs. His pockets feel too tight for the fists his hands have formed.

“No. I mean, she left about an hour ago. Thought she was meeting you?”

 _Right, he doesn’t know anything about the break up then._ Finn is baffled into silence, unsure of how much to say, and the air grows heavy with awkwardness.

Rob clears his throat and continues, “Outfit she had on, we all figured she had a hot date or summat!” Rob chuckles, clearly hoping his quip would lighten the mood, but all it does is snap the already too-taut string holding Finn together.

Finn’s not sure what his face looks like – he’s feeling too many things at once: hurt, disappointment, jealousy – but it’s definitely not the neutral expression he’s aiming for based on Rob’s wide eyes and the concerned step he takes towards him.

“Is everything alright, mate?” Rob’s voice is worried, and now Finn’s angry at himself for putting them both in this uncomfortable situation.

“Yeah, ‘course. Must have just gotten our wires crossed. Thanks.” Finn hurries out his explanation, already turning back towards his car to escape this whole embarrassing exchange. He thanks all that is holy that he had left the stupid gifts in the car; didn’t need them there to decorate his humiliation.

“Do you want me to give her a message?” Rob yells after him.

Finn immediately pivots mid step to stumble over a “NO! No, that’s alrigh’ mate. Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to her me'self!” After returning Rob’s unsure nod, Finn fights the urge to run back to his car. Instead he measures his steps, trying to appear calm and unaffected, the complete opposite of how he actually feels.

*

Finn had driven blindly, leaving his hands and feet to navigate, as his mind was too wrapped up in imagining Rae dressed up and sat across from some wanker who probably didn’t know how much she hated going out on Valentine’s. His heart is pounding and all the blood in his body must have found it’s way into his head, because he feels like he’s about to erupt.

He’s not surprised when he looks up from where he’s parked to see he’s outside her flat. He knows he shouldn’t be there, but she’s on a bloody date and Rae being with anyone else is so wrong that he needs some familiarity. He can tell from the street that her lights are out and he lets go of the tiny hope he’d held on to that Rob had been wrong.

He still has his set of keys. Rae never asked for them, and Finn couldn’t bring himself to loose them from the ring. It was like he needed the heft of them in his palm and pockets; a physical reminder of their commitment that he could keep with him at all times without seeming mad. As he uses them to unlock the main door, he finds himself bitterly doubting that commitment. He knows it’s not fair, they’ve been broken up for months, but he hasn’t even looked twice at another girl and he can’t believe she’s moved on this fast.

Finn takes the two flights quickly, eyes down, silently hoping none of the neighbours spot him. The last thing he needs is Ms. Dewhurst telling Rae that “the boy with the too long fringe who used to live here was lurking about”. Once he reaches the door, he knocks tentatively just in case Rae really is home, maybe listening to a record in the dark like she used to do. Finn cringes at the thought of startling her as he essentially breaks in, but his relief of her being there would be greater than the embarrassment.

However, the only sound from inside the flat is the panting breaths and scurrying paws of Gallagher. The pup’s clawing lifts his spirits and Finn unlocks the door to greet him. Gallagher barks before jumping to his hind legs, front paws landing on Finn’s hips. Finn swears he can see the recognition in the dog’s wild eyes, and it hits him then that Rae’s not the only one he’s been missing terribly.

“Hiya, buddy!” Finn drops down to his knees to give him a proper petting, scratching at Gallagher’s neck while he licks at any part of Finn he can get at. “Just finished cleaning your bollocks?” Finn chuckles, scrunching his eyes shut as Gallagher’s tongue takes a swipe at them.

Gallagher is frantic, breath panting, and he jumps up again knocking Finn on his back so he can climb onto his stomach and continue his assault. “Alrigh’, alrigh’, I’ve missed you too!” Finn pushes him away from his face and Gallagher hops off him, settling instead on Finn’s side, head resting on his chest. The two boys remain sprawled on the floor, catching their breath. Finn strokes the top of his head gently, as he stares up at the ceiling.

“So your mum’s on a date, huh? Have you seen him? What’s he like?” Finn lifts his head to look Gallagher in the face, and the pup tilts his head to the side like he’s really contemplating a response. Finn rubs one of his floppy ears between his fingers. “Never mind, don’t answer that. Don’t wanna know nothing about the tosser. Hope they’re having a shit time. Hope the Spice Girls come on in the car and the twat knows all the words.” Gallagher lets out a low growl and Finn laughs. “Glad you still agree.”

They lay in content silence for another ten minutes until Finn figures he should go before Rae comes home to find him lying on her rug. “I gotta get going, mate. But do me a favour and attack his leg or summat, alrigh’? I know we sent you to obedience school and all that, but I won’t be bothered if you wee on his trousers.”

Gallagher licks at his face again, and Finn suddenly feels like crying. “Not sure when I’ll get to see you again, Gall’. Thought maybe I’d be coming ‘round more after tonight, but guess I was stupid to think Rae was missing me 'ey? She was always the stronger one.” Gallagher gives him a pitiful whine and Finn smiles dolefully. “I know, mate. I’m sad too.”

*

“Thanks for taking me out. Even if it was on Valentine’s.” Rae playfully rolls her eyes and holds the door to her building open for him.

“I knew you’d complain about that! But of course I’m gonna take out my favourite girl on this day of love!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Rae shakes her head with a small laugh as she leads the way up to her flat. “But really, I appreciate it. Glad you’re spending the night too. It’ll be nice to have someone besides Gallagher around.”

“Yeah? So I’m the only bloke who’s lucky enough to have been invited?”

Rae scoffs. “Please, Arch. You know I haven’t even thought about another guy since…you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Archie gives her a soft smile. “I’m sorry about that by the way. I know today didn’t go how you thought.”

Rae just shrugs. She had gotten all dolled up and left work early, hoping to “catch” Finn at home while she was dropping off a card from Gallagher. But he wasn’t in. She sat on his front step for a good ten minutes before deciding she didn’t want to be that pathetic, and called Archie to pick her up.

“Yeah well, it was daft of me to think Finn Nelson would just be sat at home on Valentine’s Day. I guess I just hoped… I don’t know what I hoped.”

They’ve reached her floor now and Archie clocks the heart shaped box propped up against her door. “Maybe you were hoping for something like that?”

Rae blushes when she sees what he’s pointing at, and her pulse quickens and she bends to pick it up. She bites her lip to stop her manic smile as she recognizes the scribble she’s long since memorized from countless mix tapes. She presses the black box to her chest as she rips open the card.

_Dear Gallagher,_

_Don’t think I forgot about you! You know you’ll always be my second love, even though you probably met some lucky lass down the pet shop. That reminds me, we need to get ya fixed. Don’t need to be a grandad any time soon._

_Dad x_

_P.S. Soz if the liver breath cock-blocks ya._

“It’s from Finn right? What does it say?” Archie asks excitedly.

Rae tips her head back and releases a short wry laugh. “It’s not for me.” She shoves the box into Archie’s arms before unlocking the door and going straight to the fridge for a beer.

“He always sends Gallagher stuff like this?” Archie leans a hip on her kitchen counter, frowning down at the note.

“Yeah. He loves this little guy.” Rae is on her knees, scratching at Gallagher who has come to greet them in the kitchen. “At least he still loves one of us, hey Gall’?”

“Rae,” Archie starts.

“No Arch, it’s fine.” Rae waves him off but Archie hears the wobble of her voice, and even though her face is turned away, he knows it’s probably wet with tears. Archie throws the box and note on the counter and sits down on the floor next to her.

“Move over, Gall’.” Archie pulls Rae towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders which are now shaking as she sobs. Rae tucks her face into his neck, and Archie’s shirt is instantly wet.

“I’ve been so stupid, Arch.”

“You haven’t.”

“He’s probably on a date with some beautiful girl who likes shit music but can get away with it 'cause of her stupid pretty face.”

“We don’t know where he was, Rae.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re just… in love.”

“Same shit! How stupid am I to think he still feels the same? I must be mad to hope that I could keep someone like Finn. That stuff doesn’t happen to girls like me. I don’t get the happy ending. I get crying on the kitchen floor.”

“Rae, this is not what your life is going to be forever. It’s hard right now, but you’re strong. You’ll get past this.”

“I don’t want to get past him, Archie. I want him back.”

“I know.”

They’re quiet for a long time, only the sounds of Gallagher’s soft whines and Rae’s sniffles filling the room. Finally Rae sits up, wiping her face with the sleeve of her coat.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t ever apologize for snotting on me. That’s what best mates are for.” Archie nudges her knee with his.

“Would my best mate be willing to help me break into Finn’s and get that card back?”

“You and I would make the worst burglars." Archie chuckles, adjusting his glasses. "Can you imagine? But maybe if we get arrested I would finally get some action in jail.”

“Didn’t know convicts were your type.”

“Rae, it’s Valentine’s day and the closest to intimacy I’m gonna get is your dog slobbering on my leg. Don’t think I can afford to be choosy.”

Rae scoffs. “Yeah well, welcome to my world.”

They share a laugh before Archie asks, “You alright?”

“No," Rae sighs before reaching for the box of treats and retrieving one for Gallagher. "But I’m used to not being alright.” She wipes a final tear away, and taps her fingers lightly on the ground. “C'mere, boy. Enjoy this token of a man’s affection. You’re the only one here getting it.”

\---

“So how was yesterday? Did'ya get the ‘V’ in Valentines?” Chop laughs at his own joke before scooping another heap of curry into his mouth. He’d come round to Finn’s for a take away after their shift at the garage.

Finn scowls and takes a swig of beer. “No. It was crap.”

After leaving Rae’s he’d stopped at the off licence for a 12 pack before heading home, only to find a red envelope on his welcome mat. When he saw it was stamped with another messy paw print, he’d chucked it straight in the bin. After beer number two he’d taken Rae’s keys off his chain and thrown them on top of that. Beer number four had him tying up the bag roughly and hauling it to the garden because he couldn’t stop thinking about them sitting there. And once half the pack was gone he’d been drunk enough to forget about everything except the melancholy lyrics of Morrissey.

Chop’s brows meet in the middle at Finn’s rough reply. “Yeah, who’s that from then? Secret admirer?” He nods his head at the purple box lying on the coffee table between them.

Finn groans and rubs at his face. He’d forgotten about the stupid chocolates he bought Rae. “They’re your pudding. Have at 'em.” Finn stands to walk to the kitchen for another drink.

“Hey, aren’t these Raemundo’s favourites?” Chop yells from the lounge and Finn has to hold the cold can to his forehead to calm him down.

“Just eat the damn chocolate Chop,” Finn growls back. He cracks the beer, awaiting Chop’s inevitable piss take but he’s quiet. Too quiet. Finn turns to see him frowning down at the box, and he realizes Chop’s reading the other part he’d forgotten: the foolish note he’d written.

“Shit.” Is all Chop says once he’s done, flicking the card towards Finn.

“Yeah. It is shit.” Finn replies, picking it up to read it over.

_Rae,_  
“But tonight I miss my girl, mister tonight I miss my home.”  
I know you hate today, but love makes you mean all those crazy things. 

_Finn x_

_P.S. Sorry this is so cringe. At least it’s not Backstreet Boys lyrics right? Not that I know any…but you probably would ;)_

Chop shakes his head. “I ain’t no Casanova, but even I know that’s romantic. Fuck, I’m tempted to date ya! Fucking Springsteen? Why didn’t you give it to her?”

“'Cause she was out with someone else.” Finn lets out a humourless laugh, tossing the card back on the table. “I was ready to move back in and she was on a date with some other bloke.”

“No she wasn’t,” Chop says in between bites.

“What?”

“Well, she _was_ with another bloke, but since Archie fancies lads I don’t think he’s much of a threat.”

“What are you on about?”

“Izzy told me she was having a catch up with Archer but he dipped out half way because he had to meet Rae.” Chop says it with a shrug as he continues to pick through the chocolates. He’s so casual, as if this info doesn’t alter Finn’s whole life.

Finn stares incredulously at him, trying to comprehend the gift of information he’s just been handed. Chop looks up and gives him a confused look before lifting the box of chocolate in offering. Finn shakes his head and scrambles for the back door, nearly tripping on the bin bag he’d thrown out carelessly the night before. He rifles through it’s contents to find the now damp and slightly sticky envelope.

Inside is a white card sporting a drawing of a derpy dog that looks just like Gallagher. Underneath it says “ _I’ll sniff your arse, if you sniff mine_ ” in loopy font and it makes Finn smile for the first time in the last 24 hours. Inside is Rae’s familiar bubbly printing that he’s learned from grocery lists and sneaky notes in his packed lunches.

_I told Gall’ this was an inappropriate card to get his dad, but he insisted. Though, I can understand the attraction to your arse :p_

_We both know this day is for mainstream people who listen to boy bands, but it never hurts to remind someone you’re thinking of them._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Finnley._

_We miss you.  
Love, Rae and Gallagher xx_

Finn reads the message six times over searching for any double meanings or misinterpretations, but all he registers is “miss you” and “love”, and maybe the comment about his arse. He hates that the card (that he’s definitely keeping forever) now smells of the baked beans he'd thrown out the previous day, but that doesn’t matter. None of it matters because Rae wasn’t on a date and she misses him and maybe loves him and still thinks “the curve of his arse is the solution to every impossible maths problem in the known universe.” (She’d drunkenly confessed this to him after two months of dating, which also happened to be the same night Finn knew he was in love). So he shovels through the rest of the bag’s contents to find his set of keys.

*

Rae trudges slowly up to her flat. It’s been a long day, after an even longer night. All she wants to do is get inside, put on a record, take off her bra, and cuddle with Gallagher.

Her and Archie had stayed up watching films and dunking Hobnobs into hot toddies; the perfect night for two sad and singles. One of the comedies they’d put in turned out to be a romantic one, and Rae had another cry before they’d fallen asleep in front of the tv. She woke up cold and alone in the middle of the night to find Archie snuggled up to Gallagher at the other end of the couch. _Story of my life. Every guy prefers the bloody dog_ , she had thought but was secretly glad they hadn’t moved to the bedroom. Best mate or not, Rae wasn’t ready for another man in her bed.

Work was no better. Rob had acted strange around her but when she asked if anything happened he shook his head and asked about her night, which she promptly lied about. She tried to focus on the article she was writing, but it seemed like every new band she researched only served to remind her of one person.

“Rae dear, you’re home late.”

Rae looks up to find her elderly neighbour at the stop of the staircase. “Hiya Ms. D. Been a long one. Y'alright?”

“Lovely, dear, just lovely,” Ms. Dewhurst replies airily.

“That makes one of us,” Rae mumbles under her breath as she takes the remaining steps.

“Think your day is about to get a bit better, love.” Ms. D pats her shoulder, a broad, knowing smile on her face before turning to her door.

Rae watches her go, confused by the cryptic message until her eyes fall on a rectangle box sat by her door. Now she is even more confused. She bends to pick it up, a mix of déjà vu and nerves filling her. She has a curious prickle on the back of her neck, like she’s being watched, and turns to look behind her; swears she sees Ms. D vanish from behind the peephole. Rae decides she doesn’t need an audience to witness whatever this Pandora’s box contains and hurries to unlock the door.

As soon as she’s inside, Rae leans against the door and takes a deep breath. She had gotten prematurely excited over the box from last night, so she tries to reason with herself that this delivery could be anything. Perhaps the candles she’d ordered, or the adorable flannel harness she’d bought online for Gallagher because it reminded her of one of Finn’s coats, maybe even the vibrator Chloe had convinced her to invest in the other week. Any of those seemed much more likely than what her heart was holding hope for.

That optimistic heart jumps into her throat when she opens the card to find the familiar perfectly untidy printing.

_Rae,_  
“But tonight I miss my girl, mister tonight I miss my home.”  
I know you hate ~~today~~ yesterday, but love makes you mean all those crazy things. 

_Love, Finn xxx_

_P.S. Sorry this is so cringe. At least it’s not Backstreet Boys lyrics right? Not that I know any…but you probably would ;)_

_P.P.S. Figured if I waited a day, you’d like this more. Bonus: no heart shaped box._

_P.P.P.S. I got your card. I’m thinking of you too. I miss you too. And your arse is also great._

Rae’s smile has broadened with every word and her knees suddenly can’t handle the weight of that blossoming hope, so she slides down the door to fall on her “great” arse. Gallagher comes running to lick at her and Rae lets herself dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“Maybe he still loves us both, Gall’.”

\---

Gallagher bounds down the hall, bumping in to balloons that scatter the floor. He barks at the offending objects attempting to pounce on them, but only manages to kick them away so he chases them into the kitchen instead. A stray chew left by his food bowl distracts him on his quest, and he settles at Chop’s feet to gnaw on it.

“Can’t believe you threw your dog a birthday party!” Chop shakes his head and playfully kicks at Gallagher’s rump.

Izzy scowls at him and bends to stroke Gallagher fondly. “He’s part of the family! Besides he’s sooooo cute!”

“He’s a dog! Doesn’t know how old he fuckin’ is!”

“Didn’t stop you from drinking the beer or eating the food, did it?” Chloe shoots back. “Besides it’s just an excuse for us to get together. We haven’t all hung out since…you know.” Her voice drops at the last words, eyes wide as she shoots a glance at Rae's back.

Rae clears her throat before she smirks at Chop and continues to plate cupcakes. “Let me guess Chopper, you’d prefer a 'sexy’ party?”

“Raemundo, you know me too well! Now, what have we ‘ere?” Chop reaches over and grabs a cake off the tray, already unwrapping it.

“Think you’ll like it. It’s has cream cheese and peanut butter icing.” Rae gestures for him to take a bite, which he does. A big one. “Topped with lamb treats. They’re pupcakes for Gallagher.”

Chop’s eyes bug out and he spits his mouthful into the sink. The gang erupts into laughter, and then Chop is chasing Rae through the lounge trying to smear the icing on his face and hands onto her. He manages to tackle her down on the sofa, Rae squealing through her laughter for him to “stop, stop, get off”. Gallagher barks at Chop clearly defensive over Rae, and starts to pull at the cuff of his jeans, growling low. Chop rolls off Rae, his hands up in surrender.

“Oi mate, it’s jus’ me, your favourite pork-Chop!” Chop bends to pat him and Gallagher’s act of protection drops as soon as he sniffs the peanut butter on him. Instead he jumps up onto his lap, excitedly licking off all the icing from Chop’s face. “Christ, it’s like the first time I snogged Izzy!!”

“You horrible boy!” Izzy complains, smacking Chop. “You get ‘em, Gall’! Bite his face off!”

“Alrigh’, there will be no biting of anyone’s face! Even his ugly mug,” Finn laughs, walking into the room with Archie. “C’mere Gall’, time for presents.” Gallagher runs towards him, sniffing at the boxes and barking. “Easy now, sit!” Gallagher sits up, tail wagging happily. “Good boy!”

“Here, let Uncle Archie read you the card.” Archie plucks the envelope off a random box, and starts to read.

“ _Dear Gallagher,_

_Happy First Birthday! Seems like just yesterday we spotted you at the shelter. Always thought you were cute, but when we drove you home and you started howling along to Oasis, we knew you were the perfect fit._

_Thanks for ending the debate over which brother is better, because now you’re our favourite Gallagher._

_Love, Mum and Dad x_ ”

The gang exchange surprised looks before they all turn to Rae and Finn, who are too busy looking at each other to notice their knowing smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun making up those letters and cards. Hallmark, Papyrus, Paper Chase, etc.: come find me.
> 
> Concept inspired by [this](http://thechive.com/2017/04/20/womans-ex-still-sends-their-dog-a-heartfelt-surprise-every-year/) story and my general love of dogs. Apologies for it being lame, cheesy, and late. Thank you for reading!


End file.
